User blog:Got2BFionaC101/Fanfic Archives Season 1
Season 1 Episode 1: A New Beginning Main Plot: Kayla is worried that her little brother Benji is going to make her high school life a living hell. Sub Plot: Xavier is regretting the career choice he made...is it too late to change his mind? Third Plot: Des is crushing on a girl but he's worried she's way too out of his league. Characters featured in this Episode: Kayla, Benji, Jessy, Delia, Lizzy, Zig Novak, Des, Adam Torres, Alli Bhandari, Cam & Xavier. (scene opens up with Kayla and Benji walking up to Degrassi) Kayla: Benji, come on! We're gonna be late. Benji: Calm down will ya? It's not my fault we're late. You're the one who took forever in the bathroom. Kayla: Ok first off, don't ever mention stuff that happens at home to any of my friends. And second, I may be your sister but that doesn't mean I'll be hanging out with you here. I have my friends and you need to have some of your own. Besides I'd be caught dead hanging with a niner. Benji: You're only one grade above me, Kayla. Big woop! Kayla: Just go to your classes and I'll see you after the day is done. (Kayla walks in the front doors) Benji: (still outside) Love you too! (Benji shakes his head and walks in) (Des and Adam walk together in the hallway) Des: Senior year. Can you believe it? Adam: Honestly? No. It feels like just yesterday I walked through these halls for the first time. And now I'm almost done. It's weird ya know? Des: Yeah I know. I'm really nervous. (Des looks away from Adam and watches Alli walking down the hallway) Adam: I don't think it's school you're worried about. Des: (snaps out of it) Wait what are you talking about? Adam: You were totally just checking Alli out. Des: No I wasn't. (Adam gives Des a weird look) Ok maybe I do but she's like perfect. She'd never go for me. Plus she doesn't even know I exist. Adam: Well I do know her...maybe I could help you out. Des: Oh no I can't ask you to do that. Plus it's not big deal. I'm sure these feelings will go away. Adam: Whatever you say but I'm always here if you need me. Des: Thanks man, it means a lot. (Des and Adam walk into class) (scene changes to Xavier and Cam sitting in their college class) Xavier: Cam, can I ask you something? Cam: Yeah sure man what's up? Xavier: How do you know what to do with your life? I mean I know I've set my eyes on becoming a sports star but I don't know. I mean there's so much stuff out there to explore. My parents always dreamed of me going out to play college ball and become a pro athlete but why do I keep feeling like I should do something else? Cam: I don't know. I guess you should just do whatever you feel is right and makes you happy. Does playing sports make you happy? I mean can you see yourself doing that all your life? Xavier: That's just it...I don't really know. (looks at bulletion board in classroom) Cam: You know they're having a career lecture tonight to help you decide and understand the career you want. I could go with you if you'd like. Maybe it'll help you out. Xavier: Yeah that'd be great. I definitely need some answers. (scene goes back to Degrassi where Kayla joins her friends Jessy, Delia & Lizzy at a table for lunch) Kayla: Oh my god I'm so ready to transfer schools. Jessy: Transfer schools? Why the hell would you want to do that? Kayla: My brother that's why. He asked me twice today where his classrooms were. I'm not his personal GPS he can figure it out on his own. Delia: Aww but your little brother is such a cutie. If he were older I'd consider going out with him. Kayla: Eww! I'd like to eat my food not puke it back up. Lizzy: Benji's not that bad. Whenever I come over he's really sweet and doesn't bother us that much. Why is it so terrible that he's here? Kayla: Because! School was the one place where I was free from him. I don't know why he couldn't have gone to a different school. Delia: You're overreacting! He's in grade 9 which means he has a completely different schedule than you. You'll barely see him. And it's only for three more years; then you can go to a college far away and not have to worry about it anymore. Kayla: Ugh, three years sounds like eternity. (Zig walks up to their table) Zig: Hey ladies, mind if I sit for a sec? Kayla: (blushes a little) Not at all. Zig: (sits next to Kayla) So I heard there's this really good movie that's coming out this weekend. You wouldn't wanna go see it with me would you? Kayla: That sounds great! Um what day did you... (Benji comes walking up) Benji: Hey Kayla! Can I sit with you guys? Kayla: No Benji you may not! Jessy: Cmon Kayla, it's the first day. Kayla: Fine whatever (rolls eyes and looks back at Zig). So what kind of movie is it? Zig: Well it's a horror film that takes place in... Benji: Horror? (laughs a little) Good luck with that. Kayla hates horror films. Kayla: No I don't! Benji: Yeah you do. Remember when we saw The Uninvited and you had nightmares for weeks. Kayla: I did not! That movie wasn't so scary. Benji: Then how come you said you'd never watch another scary movie again after seeing that one? Zig: Oh, well then maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Um I'll catch you later Kayla. (Zig gets up from the table and leaves) Kayla: Benji! You ruined everything!! Go sit somewhere else! Lizzy: But Kayla... Kayla: Now! (Benji slowly picks up his tray and sits at a table alone) Jessy: That was kinda harsh. Delia: Yeah, now I feel bad for him. He's sitting all alone. Kayla: Who cares. He just cost me a date with Zig...he deserves it. (Des grabs his lunch and spots Alli sitting at a table alone reading a book) Des: Hey is this seat taken? Alli: Not at all. Des: (sets down his stuff and sits down) I'm Des by the way. Alli: (holds out her hand to shake his) Alli. Des: (looks at the book she's reading) Pride and Prejudice huh? Alli: (smiles) Yeah I was gonna fast track and graduate a year early but I decided to stay. Needles to say I did most of my reading for the year already and I've had a lot of spare time on my hands. Thought I'd read something for fun. Des: It's a great book. Good choice. Alli: You've read it? Des: Well techincally I saw the movie first but I read the book after I saw it. It's such a great story. Alli: Yeah it really is. It's actually one of my favorites. You know I've never met a guy before who likes girly books. (laughs a little) Des: It's not girly. Besides who doesn't like a good love story anyways. Alli: Very true. (her cell phone buzzes) Crap I gotta go meet up with a friend. It was really nice talking to you. Des right? Des: Yep that's me! It was really nice talking with you too. Alli: I'll see you around. (smiles and walks away) (Adam sits next to Des from behind) Adam: Those feelings will go away huh? Des: Was is that obvious? Adam: Not to a stranger but to me...yes. Des: I can't help it. But hey we actually kind of hit it off. Maybe I do have a chance with her after all. Adam: Yeah maybe! But don't get your hopes up...she's been through a lot with guys lately so maybe friends is good for now. Des: Suppose I could build my way up. If friends is all we can be right now then I'll take my chances. (scene goes to college where Cam and Xavier walk into the career class) Xavier: I feel so stupid going to this thing. Everyone here thinks I'm gonna become an athlete. If anyone asks I'll say I'm here for you. Cam: (rolls eyes) Whatever you say. Why do you seem all embarassed? Xavier: Cause I feel like a loser not sure what I wanna do. I'm already in college and I should know what I want to be already. Cam: Dude most people go to college to find themselves. It's okay if you don't know what you wanna be. Some people don't even figure this stuff out until after college. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Xavier: Yeah but coming from my family I shouldn't be questioning what I want to do. My whole family thinks I'm gonna be some pro athlete making big bucks. If I let them down then I don't know what I'm gonna do. Cam: This is your life. Your family can't control every decision you make. And if sports really isn't the career you want then that's okay. Your family will accept it in time, no matter what they'll love you. Trust me. Xavier: Thanks Cam. It's nice to have someone who's always there for me. Cam: What are roommates for? (scene starts with a new day at Degrassi. Benji walks into Degrassi quietly while Kayla waits outside for her friends as Delia starts walking toward her) Delia: Hey you! So I was thinking, we need a girls night. Movies, junk food, talking about boys, you know the usual. Kayla: I could use a good girls night. How bout tonight? (Jessy and Lizzy walk up) Lizzy: Hey what's up? Kayla: Girls night tonight. You guys down? Jessy: Yeah totally! We are in desperate need of a sleepover. Kayla: My thoughts exactly. (the four girls walk through the halls and see Benji fall and drop his books everywhere) Jessy: Hey, shouldn't we go help him? Kayla: (thinks about it) N..no he's fine. (the girls all walk to class and leave Benji to pick up his books alone) (scene goes to Xavier and Cam talking in their dorm) Xavier: You know last night really opened up my eyes. Cam: So have you decided what you wanna do then? Xavier: Well I kinda have an interest in the film business. I mean it'd be really cool to work behind the scenes and get the experience of what happens on the sets and stuff. Cam: You know I could see you doing that. I think it'd be a great experience. Xavier: Yeah definitely. Cam: So have you told your parents yet? Xavier: No but I plan to call them tonight. Cam: You nervous? Xavier: A little bit. But like you said if they love me they'll support me in whatever I do. Cam: You should listen to me more often. Xavier: (throws a pillow at Cam and laughs) Shut up. (scene goes back to Degrassi where Des and Adam are sitting at a table for lunch) Adam: So any word on things with Alli? Des: I haven't talked to her since yesterday at lunch. And like you said she probably doesn't want a relationship right now. I'm cool with it. Adam: I'm proud of you. (Alli walks up to their table) Alli: Hey, do you mind if I join you guys? Adam: Not at all. Des: So did you finish the book? Alli: Yes I did. I couldn't put it down last night so I finished it. Des: Any new books you wanna read? Alli: Well actually there's this book fair this weekend that I was planning on going to. I was wondering if you'd like to join me? Des: Yeah that sounds great! Alli: Awesome! (starts writing on a piece of paper) Here I'll give you my number and you can call me sometime this week and we'll talk details and what not. Des: (takes the paper) Great, thanks. I will be sure to call! Alli: (smiles) Can't wait! Des: Well we should get to class, we need to cram in some last minute homework. Alli: Okay! I'll see you around. Des: Yeah for sure. (both Adam and Des walk off to class) Adam: And you were afraid you were out of her league. (both laugh and walk into classroom) (scene changes to Kayla, Jessy, Lizzy & Delia walking into Kayla's house) Kayla: My parents will be home soon. Why don't we get the food ready and I'll... (the girls hear Benji crying upstairs) Delia: Is that your brother crying? Kayla: I..uh I don't know. I'll go and check on him. You can put in whatever movie you guys want. (Kayla walks upstairs to find Benji crying in his bedroom) Kayla: Are you okay Benji? Benji: No. But why do you care? (Kayla sits next to Benji) Kayla: Cause your my brother. Benji: Really? Cause at school I feel like I'm not. Kayla: Look I know I haven't been all that nice to you... Benji: No you haven't. Do you have any idea how hard it is to start at a brand new school where you don't know anyone? Kayla: I do actually. Remember I was a niner too. Benji: Yeah but you had Jessy, Delia & Lizzy. I still haven't made one friend yet. I feel so alone. And with you always pushing me out of your life it makes it harder. Kayla: Look...I'm really sorry. If it makes you feel any better I feel like a jack ass. Benji: (smiles a little bit) That's cause sometimes you are. Kayla: (laughs) Hey! No but seriously, if you ever are having a bad day at school or can't find a friend to sit with you're welcome to hang with me. Benji: You really mean that? Kayla: I do. And speaking of which...I know this was suppose to be a girls night but would you like to watch a movie with us? It might cheer you up. Benji: Nahh that's okay you guys enjoy. Besides I'm already feeling better. (Kayla gets up and starts walking out the door) Benji: Hey Kayla? Kayla: Yeah? Benji: I love you. Kayla: (smiles) Love you too, bro. END OF EPISODE 1 Category:Blog posts